dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
MacTusk
MacTusk is an aggressive mob. He's the leader of the Father and Son Walrus Hunting Party, which will respawn every 2-5 days after being killed, on a Walrus Camp. MacTusk takes two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. MacTusk uses a Blow Dart as a ranged Weapon to attack the player while trying to keep his distance. His range is very long, being able to hit the player from two screens away.The player is able to dodge his darts if timed correctly; it is advised to run serpentine due to the dart's high speed. Behaviour MacTusk is usually accompanied by Wee MacTusk and 2 Blue Hounds. He is only active during daytime. He will follow the player if the player is around him. MacTusk will actively attack players if they get too close, often sending in the hounds first. Strategy * Taking out two Hounds first is priority. They're faster than the other hunting party members. It's recommended to use ranged weapons against this foe, since he will run away from the player if pursued. Using a Boomerang and some kind of armor is the easiest and the least expensive way to kill him. * If the player comes across the Walrus Camp while it is inactive, it will be prudent to set up defenses or traps, or maybe even wait there for a physical confrontation. However, waiting there could get the player overwhelmed. * If lured to a large enough pack of Pengulls, MacTusk will attack them, causing the Pengulls to retaliate and kill MacTusk (and the Hounds). * The easiest way to deal with this camp later in the game is to freeze MacTusk, then hit him, and repeat. Kill his Hounds first, as an earlier bullet point states. Wee MacTusk won't be a problem because he cannot attack on his own and will flee when the rest of the camp are dead. * As an alternative to the above strategy a player can initiate combat by using blowdarts on Mactusk. He can easily be hit twice and killed before the hounds get to you after which the hounds can be wiped up. As he always drops a blowdart it only costs you a net of one. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill MacTusk when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Trivia * MacTusk's Hunting Party was added in the A Winter's Tale Update. * There is a rare chance that when summer comes, MacTusk can be locked out of the igloo; therefore, he will be active during the summer but alone or with the members that got locked out as well. *MacTusk's deals 33 damage when he attacks with his Blow Dart, whereas the player deals 100 damage when using the same weapon. Gallery MacTusk_N'_Son_idling.png|Idling MacTusk with his party. Frozen_MacTusk.PNG|Frozen MacTusk. deadmactusk.jpg|Dead MacTusk. Walrus Bad.png|MacTusk becoming aggressive. Walrus Dart.png|MacTusk using his Blowdart. Walrus Sleep.png|MacTusk sleeping. Category:Winter Category:Hunchbacks Category:Surface Creatures Category:Ranged Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Apparel